Together Forever
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: A sweet little one-shot between Eyes and Rio, a few years after the happenings with Ayumu and Hiyono concerning the Blade Children. After losing her memories, Rio returns and Eyes is there to help her remember all the love she once left behind


**TOGETHER FOREVER**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral or the Characters, only this plot. So go build a bridge and get over it.**

**A/N: So I realized when rereading my stories on my Devil-Babe-911 account, that I had placed my full, biological name at the top of this One-Shot, this was actually the first story I'd ever written, so I'm revamping it. I hope you all enjoy the newly revised and edited version of Together Forever.**

**Anime: Spiral**

**Pairing: Eyes/Rio**

**-x-x-x-**

It was the beginning of a new year, and for a new beginning, it wasn't a welcoming warm start, but a cold launch to a new year. The wind was biting at my skin as it began to blow slightly harder than the earlier, softer breeze, making my ivory waist length hair whip around my face as I stood there atop a large hill. A floor length dress with different blue hues flowed behind me in the wind; this of course made me feel every part of the princess I used to wish I could be as a younger girl, only to grow up into the realization that such a thing would never happen.

I looked behind in the direction I had earlier come from, staring the footsteps that I had left behind in the blanket of snow. Something was coming. I didn't know what it was, I just knew that it was coming. I let my violet eyes travel over the forest I stood before, as I searched for what caused this disturbing aura.

_'What is it?'_ I thought to myself, as I felt 'it' get closer to me. Maybe I was just imagining things. Who knew, it could have just been a wild animal setting off her natural assassin like instincts.

_"Rio..."_

I turned as I heard my name being softly spoken. A boy with sapphire blue eyes and silver shoulder length hair stood a couple feet away from me. "Eyes Rutherford?" I remembered seeing pictures of him in the city below the hill where I stood, in window displays, and on cd covers. _'Why is a famous pianist here?'_

He looked me in the eyes, as if I was an open book he could just read whenever he wanted. He looked away as if debating on whether or not he should speak, some kind of inner battle was waging within his mind, I could see the hurt and turmoil passing through his eyes and for some reason that bothered me. I couldn't take it, my curiosity got ahead of me again as I walked up to him in a slow stride. I stopped in front of him, just a foot away from him, and he didn't notice.

I quietly moved to put my hand on his cheek, but he took it in his hand before I made it to my intended target; turning to look at me, he said nothing, but the look in his eyes seemed to tell a whole lot, asking what I was about to do with a mere glance.

"Nothing..." I responded to the look, I'm not quite sure what I meant by that word, but it was the only one I'd spoken.

He looked at me with a raised brow. "Nothing?" He asked, clearly unconvinced as he went back to his original emotionless face.

"Fine I was about to turn your face so I could talk to you eye to eye. I have some questions."

"Like what?"

I wasn't quite sure if he even remembered that he had my hand in his or if he cared at all. I didn't, since it was keeping my hand warm and since his was really soft. _'They feel like silk, as if he's never known a day of hard labor, completely callous free, completely...perfect.'_ I blushed at my last thought, not even realizing that my eyes had settled on our hands. "Like, how do you know my name? How did you know where to find me? Who did you get this information from? Oh, and who are you really...?" I was surprised when he just answered them, with no hesitation.

"All of the _'Blade Children'_ know of you and how when you were younger you were also one, one of the _'Blade Children'_. I knew where you were here because I was the one who pulled you here; I was the one who reached my aura out to you, calling you here." While he was answering the second question he was engulfing me with his aura, it got really warm, like a summer day on a beach in California. Closing my eyes I leaned into him, not purposely, but I did none the less.

He released my hand, pulling me into an embrace, a familiar hug, something lost in a memory...or maybe it was a dream...all the same, that was all I needed to wake up from my fantasy on the beach, returning to the harsh reality that I lived in. "You are a complete stranger and yet I feel so safe, and protected...and warm...in your arms. Who are you?" I asked with half lidded eyes, my hands moving to rest on his chest as he pulled me closer.

"I am one of the _'Blade Children'_ do you remember, we used to play together when we were kids...we made friends in such unlikely places, a genius boy detective, Ayumu...and his counterpart and nosy reporter girlfriend, Hiyono...our friends who became our family...the other four Blade Children...Kousuke...Ryoko...Sayoko...and Kanone..."

"I...I remember, you said that you would always…." I stopped mid-sentence...I had forgotten what it was that he had said...why had I forgotten?

"Always...?" He waited, wanting to hear what I had to say, but I couldn't remember.

"I don't know." I said with unshed tears in my eyes, I tried to hold them in but one escaped. He brought a delicate finger to my cheek, wiping the stray tear away. I looked up as he lifted my face so he could look in my eyes. Leaning down next to me he whispered in my ear, _"I said to you that 'I would always love you even if you didn't love me back, I would always fight for you even if you had a bodyguard that was there to protect you, I would always watch over you even if I dead and gone from this world, I would always be a diary for your thoughts if you ever lost your own journal, I would always come to you if you were scared or in trouble and I would never leave you, even though you can't see me most of the time I'm always watching from afar.' my sweet winter blossom." _He pulled back and stared me in the eyes,"Why did you run away?"

A flash of a memory flooded my mind.

_**Foot falls crept upon the ground, heavy in their hurry, a girl rushed down a street at the tender age of fifteen, running, crying; blood on her uniform from what had only just transpired. An image of a boy with silver hair and sapphire blue eyes lying dead in the room she had just fled from.**_

"I thought you were dead." I said, unable to control my tears any longer.

"Death cannot stop true love; it can only delay it for a while."

"I will never doubt again."

_"There will never be a need."_ He whispered softly as he leaned in for a passion filled kiss that held all of the love, lust, and affection that he'd held in...For every year he'd been away from her, every day he cried for her, every minute he'd missed her, every second he loved her.

When we separated, he looked down and smiled at me, "We'll never be apart again...we are together again..."

I returned his smile, and with warmth that I had thought I'd lost long ago, I asked, "Together...?"

"_Together..."_ he whispered, eyes closing as his lips hovered over mine, _"...Forever."_

As our lips met once more, my love soared, and those words echoed in my heart, _'Together forever~'_

**-x-x-x-**

**In that kiss,**

**Years of memories long since forgotten**

**Had poured into her**

**And tears streamed down her cheeks**

**For everything that she loved had come back to her**

**And she had returned to everything that she had loved.**

**Rio made a silent promise in that moment,**

**She would never leave her family,**

**Or friends,**

**Again...and they would ALWAYS be...**

**~Together Forever~**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So this is the revised and edited version of this fic, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Love Always!**


End file.
